Radical X Maple
by Raiden-Infinity
Summary: A newbie's fanfiction. Please read and review it if possible :P
1. Prologue

_First, let me introduce myself. I'm Raiden-Infinity, a Malaysian Chinese and a high school student. So, I present my fanfic, Radical X Maple, a story for pure fun. Mind my writing style though, it focuses more on dialogues and actions to produce a more interesting reading atmosphere. I do NOT have good grammar and vocabulary basics so please pardon me. I draw my own illustrations for the pictures so be sure to look at them too to know the story better! :P (I will use [Image] tag to show that there's an image there. You need to read the full thread posted on PlayPark forums to view it as FFNet does not support images, EVEN URLS!)_

_Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction about MapleStory. I do NOT own any contents from MapleStory. However, I will add my own ideas and set of characters to make the story more interesting._

_You can browse the URL:_

_**forums dot playpark dot net slash index dot php questionmark slash topic slash 195836-story-radical-x-maple slash**_

**_where_**  
**_dot = ._**  
**_slash = /_**  
_**questionmark = ?  
**_

_for the complete version of the fanfic with perfectly embedded illustrations. (Honestly, FFNet sucks to the max for this)_

**Let the story start!**

* * *

[Image]

**Prologue**

**I - The Maple World**

The Maple World...It was said to be created by overseers, the "gods of beginning". However, no one can prove their existence. The overseers had created three transcendences, those that could be said to be the closest to the gods and also said to be beings that were to keep balance in the world. They each have different powers which are light, time, and life.

The World Tree is known to be the Transcendence of Life. Little is known about it but legends state that it is the origin of all living things in Maple World.

Rhinne, the Goddess of Time, is an immortal transcendence that resides in the Temple of Time. She was known to be always asleep while the entire Maple World is but a dream of hers.

The Transcendence of Light which his name was unknown was once the master of Aurora, an organization which its purpose is to protect and study light. He has fallen due to the overwhelming allure of light, transforming into a major villain known as the Black Mage.

Although being transcendence, Black Mage is mortal. Therefore, he craved for immortality. After years and years of researching, Black Mage invented a potion that he deemed that it will give him immortality. With much excitement, he drank it. The potion did not make him immortal. Another personality was created and immediately took over the original one.

A ritual was performed to convert all his light energy and traits of humanity into darkness, greed and cruelness. Black Mage killed all other comrades except one that was not in Serenity, the base of Aurora during that incident.

From that day onwards, Black Mage plotted to take over Maple World. The fate of Maple World...what it will be?

**II - The Gate of Arcadia**

Above the skies of the vast sea between Erev and Edelstein, there was an uninhabited island named Arcadia. Just like Erev, it floats at an altitude of approximately 0.3 times higher than the sacred island Erev. No one ever stepped on the island to explore it. No one knows the origin of it. No one knows what the use of the island was…

There was a giant gate-like monument on the island, which people name it "The Gate of Arcadia". It was so huge that it occupied nearly half of the island. Glyphs that no one can understand were carved around it. It was believed that the gate opens to where the overseers reside.

After the Transcendence of Light had been corrupted, Maple World was covered with darkness. Some inhabitants of Erev sighted that the Gate of Arcadia has signs of activating as the glyphs carved on it started to shine. It seems that the dark power of Black Mage activated it. Who knows when the gate will open and where it will connect to?

[Image]


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**I - Elluel**

It was an ordinary afternoon. The sun was shining brightly on the town of Elluel, a place where the Elven race resides.

Mercedes, the queen of elves sat beside the Royal Harp of Elluel and played with her personal harp. Many citizens, mostly the young, were attracted to her wonderful music.

All of a sudden, a ball of dark flame pierced through air, heading towards Mercedes.

"Glide Blast!"

Mercedes dodged it with ease. The projectile crashed onto the Royal Harp and torn a few strings of it. Everyone shouted in fear.

"Oh no, the Royal Harp!"

"It can't be…" Mercedes exclaimed when she looked up onto the sky.

"Dragons! Dragons are attacking us! RUN!" some citizens of Elluel shouted with fear.

"Aren't these dragons from...LEAFRE? What happened to Leafre? No...wait...All elves of Elluel, prepare to defend our town! Evacuate the kids and the elderly! For the others...take out your weapons! Let's fight for our dignity and lives!"

Mercedes picked out "Trusty" and "Faithful", her beloved weapons. They are a pair of dual bowguns that magical arrows can be loaded on them to produce infinite ammo.

"Summon, Ishtar."

Mercedes summoned the legendary weapon Ishtar, an energy amplifier ring that was positioned right in front of Mercedes. It splits and amplifies the power of magic arrows fired from her dual bowguns that pass through it.

"Ishtar's Ring!"

Mercedes shouted while firing arrows into Ishtar's intake screen, resulting in ten times the amount of arrows being spitted out from the another end of the amplifier ring, while preventing power loss when the arrows were split.

Hundreds to thousands of magical arrows pierced through the terrifying scene, the bloody battlefield, the war cries of the elves and dragons...and of course...the enemies' hearts...

Almost half of the invading forces have been cleared thanks to the effort of Mercedes and her sister elves but too bad, her stamina was running low due to the long deploying of the legendary amplifier ring Ishtar that drained tons of her energy.

"Ugh...I'm so tired...No! It can't be! *cough* I have to...protect...Elluel and...the Elven race...*cough*...I can't...fall just...like this..."

Mercedes was forced to unsummon Ishtar as her stamina can't afford to continue the deployment of the amplifier ring anymore.

She gulped down a bottle of Naricain's Demon Elixir that a friend of hers that had explored Masteria continent gifted her as a souvenir. It was believed that the elixir has the ability to double one's attack power for 8 minutes before its side effect kicks in, that the one who consumed it will have all his stamina completely exhausted.

Mercedes never wanted to try this elixir but on behalf of her race's dignity, she had to do that.

"HIYAAAA! RISING RUSH!" Mercedes summoned a giant spiral shaped spear. She impaled enemies in front of her then launched the enemies into the air.

"AERIAL BARRAGE!" She slashed around with her dual bowguns and her doubled strength, slicing airborne enemies into pieces. Flesh, bones, blood and entrails scattered all around.

"RISING RUSH! ROYAL SPIKES! UNICORN RUSH! LIGHTNING EDGE!"

Two minutes had elapsed. Mercedes felt that her body was so scorching hot, that she couldn't resist her temptation to slice every opponent into bloody mesh, and that's what she did for the next few minutes.

"The last minute..."

"I CAN MAKE IT! I...CAN!"

The last incoming wave of enemies consists of dragons with fallen Halflingers riding on it. Mercedes loaded two special magic arrows that contain the strength of 24 ordinary magic arrows, one each into Trusty and Faithful. Then, she aimed at the dragon riders that were busy destroying structures.

"STIGMA SNIPE!"

Mercedes unleashed her ultimate skill, the Stigma Snipe, two concentrated magic arrows with twice the power of the Snipe skill of a Crossbow Master, while it can pierce through enemies.

Too bad, a few dragon riders managed to escape the powerful blow that annihilated the rest of them, as Mercedes did not manage to aim accurately due to her blurred vision and an unclear mind that may be caused by the demon elixir.

A spear-wielding dragon rider jumped off from his mount while on the other hand, Mercedes that had used up all her energy lied on the ground, staring the sky with a devastated look.

"Now, elf queen of Elluel, I'll send you to where you should belong. HAHAHAHAHA!" The dragon rider laughed while walking towards Mercedes..

Mercedes could not do anything nor talk. All she could do is to stare at her enemy and wait for the judgment.

"No...please...no! NO!" This was the only thought of Mercedes at that moment but she could not even say a word. She was just too exhausted.

The dragon rider rose up his spear, with its tip pointing downwards, ready to kill Mercedes in one single stab in the heart…but miracles happen, you know?

"Alfrien, use Lightning Bolt!"

"Alright, master."

"FIRE!"

A bolt of lightning with approximately 34kV of voltage that brings around 1.8MA of electric current struck the dragon rider. Poor boy! He turned into ashes due to all his body fluid and organic substances being vaporized.

"Now, Flame Wheel!"

"Roger that!"

Mercedes saw a dragon in midair, a giant dragon with yellow stripes on its back and tail, with its master riding on it, breathing in air to create a ball of flame in its throat. She knew that they must be allies, else why is she saved?

"FIRE!"

The dragon spat out scorching flames. The rest of the enemies were cleared in one single blow. These enemies…they really experienced the heat of the Oblivion flames before descending into hell. Everyone in Elluel was shocked.

The dragon master jumped down and walked towards Mercedes. He then crouched down and said…

"Are you alright, beautiful lady?"

Mercedes couldn't reply a word.

"Wow…what a handsome man."

This was the last thought of her before she closed her eyes...

* * *

**II - Freud **

A day passed, after the tragical incident that happened in Elluel.

"Where...am I?" This was the first sentence that Mercedes said after she regained conscious.

"In your room, your highness." A soft, low pitched male voice emerged beside her.

"Woah!"

Mercedes was shocked as she did not expect males entering her room.

"Enemy?! Where's Trusty? Where..." Mercedes stretched her hand out, trying to reach her weapons that she usually place on the little table beside her royal bed. However, the weapon was not there.

Instead, she tumbled down from her bed onto the floor.

"Owww!"

"Are you alright?" the man talked again, with a clearer voice, while helping Mercedes back up onto her bed.

Now, Mercedes recognized that the voice was same as the one who rode on the dragon that saved her and delivered the final blow that wiped all remaining enemies.

"You...ugh...are you the...one who rides...on the dragon...named Alfrien?"

"Yeah. Calm down and get some rest, your body isn't well enough. There are still injuries and wounds." The man replied.

"Okay so...let me introduce myself."

Mercedes lied down sideways on her bed again and listened to the man.

"So, my name is Freud. Entitled: Freud the Dragon Master."

"Freud..."

"Alfrien is my comrade, also the King of Onyx Dragons."

"Wow! You control...the King of Onyx Dragons!"

"Nope. Control is not the right term. Alfrien is my partner. We co-operate to fight enemies. Are you interested to know how Alfrien and I met?"

"Of course!"

So, Freud the Dragon Master explained to Mercedes what he wanted to tell her.

"I was an arch mage that mastered the elemental magic of ice and lightning. However, for various reasons, I wasn't able to call out my familiar, Elquines. I remembered, that day in the Magic Academy, I failed to summon Elquines during the familiar summoning ritual." Freud started his story.

"Ooh...so...you were once an arch mage...and you learned ice...and lightning magic? Can...can you demonstrate...a spell of that?" Mercedes asked anxiously.

"No. I can't. You will know why when I continue the story. So, I heard from my friends that there was a species of dragons, the Onyx Dragons that possesses extreme magical power. I wondered if I could become stronger if I tamed one." Freud continued.

"Your friends?" Mercedes asked again.

"Erm...my friends...they were all dead. Killed by the...okay wait. Let me continue my story first." Freud replied.

"So, I travelled to Leafre and went to the Onyx Dragon's nest. I met the King of the onyx dragons, which is Alfrien. He challenged me into a fight and I defeated him. Typical storyline, right? But that's what I did. It was a hard fight. After that, Alfrien agrees to be my familiar or to be precise, partner. I performed the familiar summoning ritual which required all my elemental magic powers as a sacrifice. The mark of the Onyx Dragon was imprinted on the back of my hand." Freud continued again.

"Can I take a look? Your hand." Mercedes asked with much curious.

"Sure. Here." Freud folded his right sleeve and showed the mark to Mercedes.

"Well, this is the 'Spirit Pact'. A bond of friendship between humans and Onyx Dragons. Thanks to this bond, I can command Alfrien to use his extreme magic skills, to unleash full potential of the power of magic. Of course, magical energy was channeled from my body to Alfrien for him to cast magic skills in case his energy depletes through the pact. This explains why I couldn't cast elemental magic like ordinary arch mages." Freud finished his explanation about the origin of his ability.

"Oh...that's a long history...but...are there any other onyx dragons? Also...what happened...to your friends? Killed? By who?" Mercedes asked.

"The Black Mage." Freud said while frowning. He tightly gripped his fist.

"Black Mage? Who was that? What...had he done? Why is he...named Black Mage? *cough* *cough*" Mercedes was confused as she did not know anything about the Black Mage.

"Your highness, you should really take a good rest for now. You are in poor health condition and the wounds are still healing. I will discuss with the elders of Elluel about the aftermath of the war, rebuilding the town and clearing the mess. About the Black...okay never mind. I will try to explain that to you as soon as you had fully recovered." Freud's emotions went calm all in a sudden. Weird.

"Oh yeah, will you...still be here...in Elluel? At least...before...I can...take my weapons...again?" Mercedes asked. For some reason, she blushed.

"Of course, your highness." Freud smiled. He then turned around and walked out from Mercedes' room.

"Freud..." Mercedes said softly before she closed her eyes and went into sleep.

[Image]

* * *

**III - Serenity**

Three days later, Mercedes made a full recovery.

*Knock, knock!*

Someone knocked at the door of Mercedes' room.

"Freud?"

"Yeah, I'm here to remove your bandages or change them if needed."

"Ah, come in, come in!" Mercedes was excited.

Freud gently removed the bandages on the wounds of Mercedes, mainly around her arms.

"Hmm...your wounds had been fully recovered. Normally this level of injury will cost at least a month. Elves' recovery power is better than what I had expected."

"Elves like me have the ability to use purified energy from nature...so...oh wait! You mentioned that your friends...had been killed by the Black Mage? Can you tell me more about that?" Mercedes asked curiously again like what she did three days ago.

"Okay, well, seems like it's time to tell you about this, about the crisis of the Maple World. Let me take a seat." Freud fetched himself a stool and sat on it. Mercedes sat up too, and was prepared to hear the story.

"Okay so, I've told you right, I was once an arch mage but I sacrificed my powers to be a dragon master, master of an onyx dragon. I and my friends were students of the Magic Academy of El Nath, in the town that I was born and grew up in. Although I became a dragon master, I was welcomed by my friends despite being a bit stronger than them and continued to study on how to control familiars. One day, just like how Elluel was attacked, dragons...They were all over the sky. El Nath was destroyed. My hometown was destroyed. Everything. Everything...was...completely...des...destroyed."

Freud frowned and his voice turned coarser. Seems like this incident had affected him badly. However, he was able to control his emotions well and turned calm again.

Mercedes did not interrupt Freud. She knew that it was not the right time to ask questions.

"I have to blame myself...for being too weak...I can't even save my friends. Two of my best friends...they died right in front of my eyes, being crushed to death by a fireball of darkness...their upper torso completely mutilated...blood...blood was everywhere...and stain...stained me...all their blood...THEIR BLOOD!" Freud frowned again. His mood was getting worse as sad memories are being unleashed from the deep, sealed parts in his cerebrum.

"The entire building collapsed. I was the only survivor as Alfrien saved me by blocking off the debris that was falling on me with his giant wings. It happened just in a sudden. I could only stare at the bloody corpses that were crushed by the structure's debris." Freud paused for a sip of water.

"Only a few survived, including Alcaster, the chief of El Nath. I was one of them of course. Else, I won't be sitting here talking."

"What about the Black Mage?" Mercedes caught the timing to ask her question. Nice timing.

"The Black Mage...I did not know about the Black Mage until I met 'him'." Freud answered.

"Him? The Black Mage himself?" Mercedes was confused by what Freud had just said.

"No. 'Him' refers to the one who told me about Black Mage. You will meet him soon enough. Soon."

Freud took out a mysterious crystal-like thing from his pocket and grabbed it tightly.

"Black Mage...from what I knew...he is a villain of the entire Maple World. The attacking of Elluel was planned by him and performed by his minions. Same as that incident six months ago, at El Nath...Ugh, my heart...still aches." Freud raised his left hand that the crystal was grabbed and touched his chest.

"Luckily...I met him. Else, I will be devastated forever with a shattered heart. The Black Mage...that d*mned Black Mage, I'll ensure...that I'll rip him apart myself, with my own hands. I will...I WILL KILL YOU! D*MN BLACK MAGE! D*MN YOU!"

*Bang!*

Freud stood up all in a sudden and slammed a table right beside him with his right palm. He seemed extremely mad that he would really rip Black Mage apart out if the Black Mage was just in front of him, ready to be judged.

Mercedes was utterly shocked. She just stared at Freud with teary eyes.

"Oh sorry, did I scare you? I'm truly sorry. I can't...control myself every time I recall this..."

"No...nothing...I was just...just touched...by your...tragic background..." Well, obviously, Mercedes was lying but her reply helped in calming Freud down.

"Okay now, I will talk to Alfrien later if he can solo the protection of Elluel for the next invasion if there is one, hopefully no at all. I suggest you to change into your proper attire as I will introduce you to the 'him' I just mentioned later." Freud turned back after telling Mercedes what he will do and walked out from the room.

Mercedes put on her battle suit, her only proper attire after showering herself. The clothes were meant for battle purposes yet elegant enough to function as a gown.

Five minutes later, Freud went back, still holding the mysterious crystal on his left hand.

"I spoke to Alfrien. Hold onto my hand, we will take off now."

Mercedes held onto Freud's right hand. She blushed again. This is the first time she had ever hold hands with a male person.

"Close your eyes, my dear queen."

Freud opened his left fist and showed the crystal. It was a prism that shines a colourful aura.

"Aurora Prism, activate. Target destination: Serenity. TRANSPORTATION START!"

Strong light surrounded the two. They were sent to a mysterious place that Freud mentioned its name, "Serenity" by the power of the crystal, the Aurora Prism.

"We've reached the Aurora's base Serenity. You may open your eyes now, my dear." Now...now...look how Freud called Mercedes. Four days of nursing and their relationship grew that fast.

"Is that Freud? I sensed a source of pure nature energy beside you. If I've not mistaken, it's an elf...from Elluel. Am I right? The source was strong...could it be the queen of them?"

A deep but clear male voice emerged somewhere. Mercedes turned her head and found a man with light blue hair meditating under clusters of floating shining crystals on an altar positioned at the centre of the base.

"Seems I'm right. Freud, I know your familiar controlling and fighting power is very good but I didn't expect that your 'life skills' are so...good too." The man opened his eyes and spoke after sighting Freud and Mercedes' hands.

"Wait...WAIT! Don't get it wrong! It's...It's a compulsory to hold another person's body parts if I want to transport her too...using the prism!" Freud rebutted instantly and released his grip on his right hand.

"So that's the reason you held her hand? Not bad dude, good luck on advancing to put your hand on other parts. Ha...ha...ha...ha..." the man laughed.

"Enough of the sarcasms! Besides, isn't it rude to ignore our guest?" Freud was annoyed. Mercedes blushed as soon as she get the meaning of the man's words.

"Alright, guest, sorry to keep you waiting. My name...is Luminous. Luminous the Mage of Light. You can call me Lumi or Light Mage. I prefer the latter though." The man introduced himself.

* * *

**IV - Luminous**

"Oh, so...your name is Luminous? Oh hi...Lumi..."

"I prefer you to call me Light Mage."

"Oh okay, nice to meet you, Light Mage. I...I'm Mercedes..."

"Mercedes the elf queen of Elluel? Okay, I got it."

"Oh...yea...right...err...so..."

"Hey elf queen Mercedes, what's your relationship with the dragon master Freud? Had you 'done it' with him before?"

"No, Luminous, stop your teasing at once. JUST...STOP...IT!" Freud demanded.

"Oh wow, oh wow! The almighty dragon master is here to save his prin..." Luminous did not manage to finish the sentence.

"SHUT UP YOU JERK! STOP THAT CRAP...NOW!" Freud picked out a three-inch-thick book from a bookshelf and threw it at Luminous.

*BAP!* The book hit Luminous' face. Will it hurt? Who knows, but Luminous deserved it.

"Mercedes, I'm sorry for what happened just now. This Luminous is a complete aXXhole. Yeah, white at the outsides, black at the insides. Completely black. Blacker than charcoal" Freud apologized.

"That's so harsh...man." Luminous chuckled while putting the book beside him while wiping his face.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S HARSH! AND RUDE! *oops* YOU LUMINOUS! *oops* YOU!" Freud shouted.

"Seems the almighty dragon master is really mad. Well, let's come back to the main point." Finally, Luminous went back to normal.

"So, let me introduce myself again. I am Luminous the Light Mage. I don't like others to call my name though. So, please call me Light Mage."

"It was many years ago since I was adopted by the leader of the Aurora organization. He was also my teacher that taught me the wonders of light magic. Well, I don't actually know where I came from neither that I know who my parents are..." Luminous closed his eyes and started to recite his story.

"He once told me that I had the potential to surpass him to be the best light mage in Maple World as I could control light magic well, just like he did. I trained and practiced hard to create more variations of my light magic, forming various spells for various uses after getting his advice. Soon, I was appointed as the co-leader of Aurora. Hmm...did Freud tell you about Aurora?" Luminous opens his eye again and asked Mercedes.

Mercedes shook her head, bringing a response of "No."

"Fine. Aurora...was an organization started by the Transcendence of Light, also the former leader of it, which once adopted me and taught me light magic. His name...was unknown. Members of Aurora including me once called him the Light Mage. Yes, Light Mage. About the meaning of transcendence...oh well, I have to start from the history of Maple World." Luminous sighed.

"The Maple World...it was said to be created by overseers, the 'gods of beginning'. We don't know who they are nor proof their existences. The overseers created three transcendences each for three important elements, light, time and life. Transcendences...are said to be beings that were to keep balance in the world. Now, let me take a break." Luminous stopped for a while, and then he continued again.

"Aurora was an organization which its purpose is to study light. About why light was needed to be studied...we actually don't know about it. Maybe it was to find the equilibrium between light and its counterpart, darkness? That's not so important. What's important is, I knew the truth after the incident..."

"Incident?" Mercedes asked.

"The original Light Mage...or we call him Black Mage now, was a mortal person despite being transcendence. He can be injured or killed by physical or magical means although he won't die from aging. Therefore, Light Mage wanted to be immortal so he will be the strongest being in the world. Aurora was established to fulfill his wild desires, to help him to achieve his goal. Oh, wait! I was too carried away by my thoughts. What I stated was my own opinions though, after researching all proofs and resources available so...just take them as a reference." Luminous continued.

"That day...that incident occurred...was the darkest day in my life. I was asked by my friend, Beowan, a member of Aurora too, to collect some ingredients for his researching. So I went out. At the moment I teleported back with the help of my Aurora Prism...I saw no one. Yes. No one. All other members, they had disappeared. I was panicked. I searched high and low in Serenity. No one was found. Until...A thin voice appeared from the giant crystal." Luminous stood up and touched the crystal above the altar, where he sat just now, gently.

"It was the voice...of Beowan. He told me that everyone had their soul sealed in the giant crystal. Yeah, this crystal...that I'm touching now. Everyone had their bodies sacrificed for the Light Mage's alchemy process. To create the "Potion of Immortality" that he proposed. The Light Mage had officially been corrupted by darkness. That potion did not give him immortality but converted all his light energy into darkness. I supposed that it removed his humanity too...else Maple World won't be in this mess."

"What happened to Beowan?" Mercedes could not resist her curiosity.

"Beowan...was completely sealed. Like the others." Luminous sighed again.

"Now...you can call the former Light Mage...Black Mage. The root of all evil in Maple World now. He was the one behind the invasion of Elluel and El Nath. He even corrupted the dragons and Halflings in South Leafre to become his minions." Luminous sat down and went back to his meditation posture.

"I was devastated. My future was darkness. Being the only survivor of Aurora, I did not know what to do and the meaning to continue living in this world. Until I met Freud, who is also a victim of the Black Mage, but even worse and pitiful compared to me." Luminous looked at Freud while speaking.

"Freud and I formed a team, the 'Hero' team. We want to be heroes. Our goal is to defeat Black Mage to return peace to the Maple World. We want to protect everyone from this wicked creep. I entitled myself 'Light Mage' as the new leader and the only member of Aurora now. I will destroy him and surpass him to be the real Light Mage, at least one that deserved this title for now. I don't care if he is transcendence. I DON'T CARE. I WILL DESTROY HIM AND REPLACE HIM! ...That's all I can say for now." Luminous ended his long talk.

"But...but what's the intention of Black Mage that he commanded the invasions?" Mercedes asked.

"Well, Black Mage had his humanity replaced with greed and cruelness. I guess he wanted to take over the entire Maple World. HOWEVER, WE WILL NOT LET HIS WISH GO TRUE! NEVER!" Freud answered.

"So, Mercedes, do you wish to join our team to be part of the heroes-to-be and help on our mission to destroy Black Mage?" Freud invited Mercedes to join the team, "Hero".

"Of...of course I will! To protect everything. To dispel evil. I will represent the Elves to accomplish this sacred mission, for the dignity of my race and the peace...of Maple World." Mercedes replied without frustrations.

"Very well. From now on, you're a member of our team. Let's battle together against our villains, for the sake of our beloved Maple World!" Luminous said.

"For our beloved Maple World!" All three members of the Hero team raised their right hand and shouted.

One week later...

"Hey Mercedes, seriously, had you 'done that thing' before with Freud? Is it painful for your first time?" Again. Luminous' filthy behaviors can't be changed easily.

"LUMINOUS! YOU JERK! NO...TOTALLY NO! I DIDN'T EVEN..." Freud shouted angrily while hurling a vase at Luminous.

*PRANG!* The vase broke into pieces when it hit the wall. Luminous dodged the projectile by using his short range teleportation skill, "Flash Blink".

"Even what? Kissing mouth by mouth? Woah, poor guy, I didn't expect you to be such weak. Do you need some manuals for that? Hahahahahaha~"

"MANUAL YOUR A**!" Freud lifted a huge bookshelf and hurled it towards Luminous.

*KRRRAANG!*

Luminous wanted to dodge the bookshelf but he felt a sudden surge of pain in his head thus he failed to do so. The bookshelf crashed on him and broke into pieces, leaving books held in it scattering over the floor.

"Are-are-are you...o-okay?" Mercedes asked in a worried mood despite being shocked by the huge crashing sound.

"Absolutely...NOT okay at all." Luminous managed to stand up from the mess of scattering books and chips of wood.

"Freud, bad news. I sensed that East Leafre is under attack and it won't be wrong. Hurry. We must go now." Luminous was always serious when he should be.

**(To be continued...) **


End file.
